


Hawkeye?

by gunpowder_and_pearls



Series: Clint Barton oneshots! [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: BAMF Coulson, Debrief, Identity Reveal, Legendary Hawkeye, Legendary Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowder_and_pearls/pseuds/gunpowder_and_pearls
Summary: Hawkeye is sent on a mission with a handler as an assignment to assess them. They don’t know he is Hawkeye, but they’ve all heard of him. He was just as legendary as Phil Coulson and Fury.





	Hawkeye?

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wrote this FOREVER ago like years ago so it’s kinda shitty
> 
> Sorry  
(I swear, the rest of the works in this series will be better)
> 
> Oh! And yes, I’ve gotten off my ass and have begun writing the sixth chapter for I’m Coming Home :)
> 
> (This work is inspired by Briefs by BeneficialAddiction)

Coulson was pissed. Not  _ You are fired  _ pissed but  _ I will rip your throat out with my ballpoint pen  _ pissed. 

Clint had been weeding out their handlers and field agents for the past few weeks and today Coulson had been called to a meeting with his agent’s most recent mission. 

The suit-clad man pushed open the doors to the conference room and stepped inside. Barton was slumped in the chair furthest from the mission’s handler and was fiddling with what looked like a slingshot. The other agents’ glares that were trying to burn into his head went unnoticed by the archer. 

“Agent Harrison. Care to explain how your mission fell apart so fast?” Coulson eyed the mission leader. 

“Agent Coulson.” Harrison stood and strode to the front of the room. “We has eyes on the target and a confirmed line of fire from all snipers  _ but  _ Agent Barney,” he paused to gesture to Barton. “Disobeyed orders and retreated after being denied a perch change.”

“Did you ask why?” 

“Agents with lower levels don’t question their leaders choices,  _ sir. _ ” 

Coulson let a small smile escape and turned to Barton. “Hawkeye, report?”

The other agents jerked in their seats and Harrison froze at the name. Barton sat up, leaning forward onto his elbows. He’d look entirely unaffected by the name change if it weren’t for the half smirk that slid onto his face. 

“My perch’s line of fire had a civilian in the line of fire. I could’ve shot the target through her but I didn’t think that was such a great idea.” 

The rest of the room was too busy gaping at Agent Barney who was somehow  _ Hawkeye,  _ the legend who was rumored to have once beat Coulson in hand-to-hand combat, to protest Barton’s report. 

Coulson nodded and turned back to Harrison. “I’ll see you in my office at three.” With that, Coulson spun on his heel and strode out, followed by Barton who seemed to be now building a catapult from a spoon, a swiped pen and two rubber bands. 

They left the others in the conference room, their minds still reeling from the fact that they had met  _ Hawkeye,  _ to even bother closing their mouths. 


End file.
